Virtual reality (VR), augmented reality (AR), and mixed reality (MR) technologies are becoming more and more common as the availability of VR, AR, and MR headsets and other devices continues to expand. Virtual reality generally refers to technology that creates an artificial simulation or recreation of an environment, which may or may not be a real-world environment. Augmented reality generally refers to technology in which computer-generated content is superimposed over a real-world environment. Mixed reality generally refers to technology in which computer-generated content is superimposed over or replaces a real-world environment, where computer-generated objects are anchored to or interact with physical objects in the real-world environment. In some cases, multiple users may need to be localized in the same space in order to share a common experience. For example, multiple users playing the same game or otherwise participating in the same experience may (i) need to be authorized or authenticated in order to participate in the experience and (ii) need to have their locations determined relative to a known location in order to participate in the experience from their different positions.